


wine and sweet words

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alcohol, Casual Intimacy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Post-Lolilo, Sharing a Bed, brief angst, wine tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: Beatrice and Benedick are visiting the Dukes in Australia as the first stop on their world travels, and get invited to a wine tasting. Based on a prompt from Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first in what's hopefully a series of multifandom Fall Fics! I reblogged an autumn-themed prompt post on tumblr and got a few great suggestions. This one is for @thegirlwiththesuperherotshirt. I hope you enjoy! :)

*******

           “A wine-tasting? Really? _How_ are you related to these people?” Ben complains, striding out of the bathroom, freshly dressed. Bea is about to slip into her outfit as well, but she pauses to shoot him an exasperated look, then leans in close to straighten his tie. He sighs. “Are you sure we have to do this, love?”

“Yes, we have to, my mum invited us,” Bea says, giving Ben a small peck on the lips before stepping back to admire her handiwork. “Introducing you to her and Dad is the whole point of this trip, and this is the first step.” 

Ben smiles in spite of himself, turning red in response to her touch. Bea bites her bottom lip, nodding appreciatively at his pressed dress pants and vest, light grey over a blue button-down.  He always did clean up good.

They’re in their crappy, cheap hotel room in Melbourne, getting ready to go and visit with Bea’s parents. Of course, Bea has conveniently forgotten to mention to them that she and Ben are sharing a bedroom on this trip. And very much enjoying it.

She laughs to herself at the thought of what her mother would do if she could see Beatrice now, cozying up to her boyfriend while wearing only an old, matching black bra and underwear. Hermione would be aghast at her daughter’s behavior, she’s pretty sure. Which is annoying. Bea doesn’t think it’s a big deal, really, this easy intimacy, this laid-bare closeness. She’s with Ben, she’s comfortable.

And after all, it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.

          “But your mum hates me,” Ben says, sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed, as Bea pulls her glittery blue dress on over her head. “I’m not going to change her mind, not at a party with a bunch of drunk strangers. I’m no good at that.”

“My mother does not hate you,” Bea says. “In fact, she’s not _allowed_ to hate you. I won’t let her.”

“She thinks I’m ruining your life!” Ben exclaims. “She just wants me there so I’ll make a fool of myself and you’ll decide I’m more trouble than I’m worth.” 

“I will not! You’re overthinking this, I promise,” Bea says, stepping into one of her shoes. As she stretches to reach the other shoe with her bare foot, she slips, and Ben’s warm hands catch her at the waist, stopping her fall.

“Hey there,” he says playfully as she settles herself in his lap and shoots him a pleading look. He sighs. “Okay, I’ll go to the stupid wine-tasting. At least there’ll be plenty of alcohol to numb the pain.”

“Stop,” Bea giggles, resting her head on his shoulder. Her mum will probably notice her wrinkled dress and less than perfect hair and put up a fuss, but it’s worth it for this. Hell, maybe Bea’s sort of looking forward to the alcohol factor too. If nothing else, a little buzz might help everyone involved feel more at ease. It’s going to be a weird night; she can already tell.

“Listen to me, Ben. You make my life _better_ ,” Bea whispers into Ben’s ear as she kisses his cheek. “You do. No matter what anyone says, okay?”

Their faces are pressed together, cheek to cheek. She can feel his answering smile against her skin.     

*******

         It’s extremely strange, bringing Ben to an event like this. Bea is used to things with her boyfriend being pleasantly casual and familiar- dinners in cheap cafes and movies on the couch in their pajamas and nights out with their friends at parties or the occasional bar or even one of Costa and Peter’s plays.

But dressing in fancy clothes and rubbing elbows with Australia’s big business elites? So not their usual choice for how to spend a Friday night. Beatrice feels like a total fake in this tight, itchy dress and heels, sweating under the lights. She can tell Ben is just as uncomfortable from the way he tugs stiffly at his collar, one hand keeping a viselike grip on the stem of his glass.

Still, they play along for an agonizing hour and a half, walking around trying to look like they belong among all the other straight-backed businessmen and businesswomen swilling their wine around in their glasses and sniffing deeply before they take the daintiest of sips. Beatrice can’t find her parents anywhere, and the room is starting to feel awfully warm.

         “This is so weird,” Bea says softly. “I feel like I shouldn’t be here, like I’m a kid playing dress-up or something.”

“That doesn’t have to be weird. It can even be fun,” Ben whispers, winking and picking up a nearby wine glass.

“What an evening! Capital affair, is it not, m’dear?” he asks in the most uppity fake Aussie accent he can fashion, if such a thing is possible. Puffing out his chest, he loudly sniffs at his glass, swirling the deep red liquid around and downing a large gulp of it. “Absolutely first-class libations! Simply smashing!”

Beatrice puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“I’ve never tasted such excellent pinot, good sir,” she replies, arching her back and throwing her head high as she sips with a flourish. “What a fabulous soiree!”

Meeting her eye, Ben tries and fails to cover up a snort, and the look on his face is priceless.

          Before they know it, it’s turned into a game- the two of them, pretending to be fancy people from some old movie, doing terrible Australian accents as they wander from table to table, trying desperately to make each other break and laugh first.

Ben sips the next wine extremely loudly, causing Bea to choke on laughter and Chardonnay and develop a brief hacking cough. Ben pounds her on the back, and the people at the next table raise their eyebrows. Bea stares at them defiantly, washing it down with a cheese cube she tears off its toothpick with her teeth.

Bea’s third red wine sample splashes up out of her glass as she swirls it, spattering her arm, and Ben makes a show of gallantly using his two-dollar clip-on tie to wipe her off, as though the little spill is the absolute end of the world. A little old lady shoots them a scandalized look, which only sets off their silent giggles all over again.

By the time they reach the last table, Beatrice’s stomach is starting to hurt from holding it all in. She leans against Ben and buries her face in his jacket, shaking with mirth.

“I am so glad we did this,” Ben gasps, wiping tears from his eyes with the hand that’s not resting comfortably on her waist. All she can do is nod in return.

Beatrice is exhausted and exhilarated and _happy_ in that all-consuming way that only comes from laughing until you’re nearly out of air. She wonders vaguely whether anyone else has noticed her and Ben cackling like hyenas over in the corner, then decides she really doesn’t care.

        At least until she opens her eyes and, over Ben’s shoulder, she sees her mother and father watching them disapprovingly. “Oh!” Bea says, pasting on a smile and pulling away from Ben. “Mum! Dad!”

She hurries over to give them hugs. Even though she’s nervous about how they’ll take her news about traveling with Ben, she’s glad to see her parents again. It’s been a long time.

“How are you, Bumblebee?” her dad asks jovially, patting her on the shoulder. “Read anything good lately?”

“Yeah, actually, I-” Bea starts, happy to tell her dad about the new Mary Shelley novel she just started. But Mum isn’t listening. Her eyes are fixed on Ben, who is hanging back awkwardly, staring at the floor.

“Well, Beatrice,” Mum says. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

Ben looks up, hearing his cue, and reluctantly joins the group. Bea takes his hand again and smiles. “Of course. Mum, Dad, you remember Benedick. My boyfriend.”

“Um, hi?” says Ben. “It’s, uh, it’s very nice to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Duke. Thank you for the invitation.”

“Benedick, it’s been a long time,” says Bea’s dad, shaking his hand. “You’ve grown. How’s school?”

“I… uh…” Ben mumbles, tensing up instantly. He still doesn’t like to talk about dropping out of uni, seeing it as something shameful, a personal failing, no matter the fact that he’s been much happier ever since leaving. Of _course_ her parents would bring that up now. Beatrice tries valiantly to avoid facepalming.

            “Dad, Ben and I are taking our gap year right now, remember? It’s going really well so far, isn’t it, Ben?” She nudges him, urging him to jump in and smooth the awkwardness over.

 “Uh, yeah, sure,” Ben says, still out of sorts. “I mean, we’re both really excited. And Australia is beautiful, this is actually the first time I’ve ever been here.”

“Oh? Have you never traveled out of the country before?” Bea’s mum asks sharply. “Because international travel isn’t as simple as you’d think. I’ve tried to tell Beatrice, there are so many things to consider, and-”

“Mrs. Duke, I was born in England and lived there for nine years before I came to New Zealand. I think I’m pretty good at international travel, considering,” Ben says, and Bea is torn between annoyance at him for being rude to her mother and pride in him for standing up to her.

 “Actually, I can’t wait to show Bea where I grew up,” Ben continues. “It’ll be nice to visit London again. And I promise, we’ve planned it all very carefully. We’ll be safe and responsible and everything, you can trust us.”

“I certainly hope so,” Hermione says, eyeing him suspiciously. “I don’t want Beatrice getting hurt again, you understand me? She has a wonderful life ahead of her, and nothing is going to hold her back, not if I have anything to say about it. Clear?”

            Beatrice is furious. How could Mum say this shit right to Ben’s face? Right to her own face? She opens her mouth to argue- but Ben, miraculously, is still smiling, firmly and seriously.

“Clear,” he says. “I’ve made a lot of mistakes, but I promise you, the last thing I want to do is hurt your daughter, ever again. I love her. That isn’t going to change anytime soon.”

Bea squeezes Ben’s hand in gratitude, then looks to her parents. “We came here to see you because I love you, Mum, Dad. I don’t want us to fight anymore. I want you to be happy for me, and I really want you to love Ben as much as I do, okay?”

“We are happy for you, darling,” her dad says mildly. “Right, ‘Mione?”

“Well,” Hermione says, letting out a sharp breath. “I suppose it is good to see you again, Benedick. Mr. Duke and I would love to get to know you better while you’re here. So, tell me- how do you like the wine so far?”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Beatrice mouths, as her mother leads Ben off to the next table, interrogating him about his life’s ambitions or his thoughts on red versus white wine or whatever she’s decided to talk about. Hermione hasn't quite accepted Ben's place in her daughter's life just yet, but at least she’s giving him a chance.

Dad offers Bea his arm, smiling down at her as he follows his wife to the next table. “Just take care of yourself, Beatrice,” he says. “Send us a postcard once in a while, yes?”

“Of course I will! It’s so good to see you, Dad,” Bea says, pulling him into another hug. And she means it, too.

            The rest of the wine-tasting ends up being much more fun than anyone expected. Ben and Mr. Duke really hit it off, bonding over their academic sides. Mr. Duke is a university professor, like Ben’s parents, so they have a lot in common. Bea hasn’t seen Ben this at ease talking about school in a long time.

Bea talks about her ideas for possible university courses of study for after her gap year, and Hermione complains about the stock market and warns the younger couple about the stress of big business, as far as careers go. Beatrice and her dad, used to Mum’s complaints about work, just roll their eyes until the conversation moves on.

*******

            “I _told_   you they weren't going to hate you,” Beatrice says happily that night, slipping back out of her dress and bra and instantly feeling better, like she can breathe again. Best part of the day, easy.

Ben sighs and tosses his crumpled up vest and shirt to the floor. “I’m just glad it’s over. Your parents are great, but they are _scary_. Just like you, love.”

“Hey!” Bea mock-glares, flopping onto the bed. “I am not!”

“Yes, you are,” Ben teases. “So, you don’t really think we’re going to end up hating each other again at the end of this, like your mum and her first ex-boyfriend, do you?”

“God, I did _not_ need to know that much about her dating life,” Bea shudders. “I hope that doesn’t happen to us. I really don’t want to break up with you, ever again.”

“Me neither. Although, if you keep hogging the blankets like that…” Ben, out of his fancy clothes, crawls into bed too, tickling her until she gives him more space.

Bea giggles, writhing around on the lumpy hotel mattress. “Oh my god, stop! You’re the worst!”

“I love you too, Bea,” Ben teases, holding her gently in his arms, and starts to plant tiny little kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck.

“Dickface,” she sighs, her insides absolutely fluttering at his touch, and everything is good.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been to a wine tasting and don't even know for sure if they have those in Australia at all. Bear with me please.
> 
> Got the title by Google searching "quotes about wine". Apparently some Greek dude named Plautus said it way back when. I just thought it was cute.


End file.
